A change in the prisioner
by Stormrune
Summary: Little ideas that at some point I may continue. All of them are up for adoption. The first one, like the title says, start with the prisioner of azkaban. What if Harry went to other than Lupin to teach him the patronus?


**AN:** Another story up for adoption, but that at some point I can come back to continue. Again, like with my other stories, this is like a rough sketch, meaning my grammar is still **that **bad. This one is a Harry Potter, if what you're reading right now is kage of a village. The next idea will probably be a Naruto one. As for the stories I am working right now, like Whirlpool and Shinobi, I am having a writers block…well not exactly, the thing is that my imagination felt like being an overly good friend and is providing me with too much ideas and I am working in my own original manga, so while I am having a blast, those of you who read my Naruto stories will have to wait a bit, sorry. Between the manga and University…well, no time. Here it is people. I wrote this when Occlumency made his first appearance in cannon. I found a couple of lines and decided to give it a bit more of information and post it.

_**A change in the prisioner**_

Two weeks after the dementor incident, Harry was on his way to his new Defence against the dark arts teacher. He had stayed behind to speak with Madam Promfey to talk about those creatures that affected him more than everyone' else and if there was some way to stop them.

Much to his joy, there was one. The patronus charm, so he had immediately made his way to his new professor. It wasn't until he was about to arrive to the man's office, when a thought suddenly hit him. It was the patronus **charm**!! As in charms, the subject he had been going to class the past three years. Also if memory doesn't fail him, someone told him that Flitwick used to be a duelling champion.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked that option. He knew nothing of the new teacher, for all he knew he could be another Quirrell or worse another Lockhart, even if the guy had been a good teacher until now.

But in the other hand he had Flitwick. For a moment he stopped and allowed his repressed Slytherin side to be free. Flitwick probably knew the charm. Despite his appearance, everyone, even the most idiotic person in school, knew he was powerful, that and he was a charm master, which mean he actually knew the charm and could teach it to him better than anyone. He also thought that if he played his cards right he could convince the man to teach him more than that charm.

Every offensive and defensive magic he knew were actually charms and he was damn good at them. He couldn't believe it! He had everything he needed to convince the man to give him side lessons. Sirius Black was after him, dementors found him the most attractive prey, his mother trust, everything; and he could always ask for an apprenticeship.

He wasn't a fool; he knew that as the boy-who-lived, everyone was expecting him to be Dumbledore's apprentice. The fact is that he doesn't trust the man completely. The past week he had pulled a Hermione and had gone to the library to find ways to block the dementor's presence. What was his surprise, when he found in a book, mentions about an obscure art called Occlumency? He had gone that night to the forbidden section and copied as much as he could about the art, which he found in an old book. The fact was that both Dumbledore and much to his horror, Snape had been using it all this time.

No, right now he would listen to common sense and go to Flitwick and learn as much as he could from him. He didn't know Lupin well enough and those looks the man gave him; like he knew him from somewhere…no Flitwick was the answer.

With his decision made, he turned around and went directly to his bed. Tomorrow, after class, he would go to professor Flitwick and ask him for a few extra classes. With any luck, he could try and convince him to apprentice him. After all, he was his mother favourite teacher and the one who helped her gain her mastery. He went back to his common room laughing to himself.

**AN:** There is my first little idea. I was planning of making this, but I'm already working in an AU story, a Harry/Fleur one too. I was planning to make this another Harry/Fleur, but after a while I decided for Tonks (that does not means that Fleur will get with Bill, even if the pairings are not the center of both stories) since all the stories with Tonks on it, means Harry will be a love sick emo little shit who is always angsting and worrying about everyone else and I wanted to change that.(it also doesn't help that Tonks is angsting too about how every man always wants he for her shape shifting ability, when a real woman would love to have it)

Traduction, this story should be of a strongHarry, no angst, no worrying about his friends, since I was planning a fall out with his friends. First with Hermione this year and next with Ron (and the Weasley family) As the story went I was planning to make Harry stronger and start worrying more about himself and slowly crushing that stupid need to save even fucking kitties.


End file.
